


All I've Ever Wanted

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, IT'S SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend Sam get drunk after a hunt and have a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note about the timeline: I’m this one is set right after the mess with the Leviathans, but Dean and Cas didn’t go to Purgatory and Bobby didn’t die. Just use your imagination.

A successful hunt, more celebratory drinks than you needed, and your massively attractive best friend Sam Winchester – it was a recipe for disaster. Which was how you ended up back at your motel room, Sam fucking you into the mattress. You groaned as Sam pounded into you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap. If you had known sleeping with Sam was going to be this good, you would’ve done it a whole lot sooner. Fuck the consequences. His hands twisted into your hair. 

 You felt your orgasm growing and Sam groaned, as he got closer too. His massive hands spread across your back as he pulled you down one last time before you both came hard. Gasping for breath, you both climbed into the bed and fell asleep arms wrapped around each other leaving the mess for the maid to worry about the next day.

  
You were sore in the morning, but laughing at Sam’s bedhead/sex hair more than made up for it. You both took (separate) showers before setting in opposite ways. You kissed Sam goodbye on the cheek before watching him roll back to Kansas, while you climbed into your dad’s old pickup and headed to Illinois were you had caught wind of a vamp case.

* * *

Sam dialed your number again, but got the same message. This number has been disconnected. Please try again. He was starting to get concerned. He called Bobby next.

“Hey, Bobby. Have you heard from Y/N lately?” Bobby hadn’t heard from you either. You had texted Sam daily as always for the past six weeks, but he hadn’t heard from you in over 5 days. The longest you had gone in the years he had known you was 3 days. He started calling you after 4 days and was getting concerned after 5. It was as if you had fallen off the face of the earth. No hunters had worked with you and Bobby couldn’t find anyone who had heard from you.

“Alright, thanks Bobby.” Sam sighed and hung up.

“Still can’t find her?” Dean walked up behind Sam in the library. He shook his head.

“I don’t know, but I’m worried.” He said running his hands through his hair nervously. Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“She’ll be okay. She always is.” Sam fiddled with his phone and nodded reluctantly

Sam sped down the road, his hand gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He held his phone to his ear.

* * *

 

“And you’re sure this is her?” He asked again. Bobby reassured him that he had heard from another hunter that they had received messages from you that they managed to trace to an apartment in Charlotte, North Carolina. It had been six months since you had disappeared. As soon as Sam had an address, he was heading to North Carolina. He slowed as he drove into the city, looking carefully for your apartment building. God must have known not to mess with him on this, because he managed to find parking immediately and ran up the four floors to your apartment. His fist hovered above your door ready to knock. For some reason, he found himself hesitating. He slumped against the door, his forehead resting against the smooth green wood. He breathed deeply before pulling back and knocking on the door. After a few seconds, it opened. Your familiar face peeped out from the crack.

“Sam?” You breathed, the door still barely open. Sam leaned against the doorpost.

“It’s me.” He whispered. “Can I come in?” Concern flashed across your face. He noticed your hesitation. You bit your lip gently before allowing the door to swing open – revealing your very pregnant stomach. Breath left Sam’s body in shock.

“Why don’t you come and sit down?” You said softly. You led him into your small apartment and motioned towards the living area. You grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and passed it to Sam who was sitting in a chair. You carefully sunk into the couch. His fingers rubbed the edge of the glass, his eyes looked at the floor slightly glazed.

“Mine?” He asked quietly. You nodded and he sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, desperation creeping into his voice. You shook your head slightly.

“We both know you don’t want this.” His head snapped up to look at you.

“You and Dean, saving the world. This isn’t what you wanted.” You continued. Sam moved to the couch next to you. You tried to keep the tears from falling, but one escaped and rolled down your cheek. Your eyes dropped to the floor. He reached over and cupped your face.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted.” He whispered. You turned and looked at him.

“You’ve gotten out of this shitty life. And if you’ll have me, I want this. A life, a family, you.” He brushed the tears that had started flowing freely.

“I want out.” He said. “I want you and this baby.” His hand came down and rested on your swollen stomach. You reached up and wiped your face.

“Stupid hormones.” You muttered. Sam smiled and leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours.

“There’s my Y/N.” He muttered. “So, do we have a boy or a girl?”

“Why don’t you go check the nursery?”

* * *

You were glad Sam was tough; you were squeezing his hand hard enough to hurt anyone else.

“You’re doing so well, Y/N. Just a bit more.” You groaned and your head fell back against the pillow as the doctors moved around you. You sucked in a deep breath.

“Alright, Mrs. Winchester.” A masked doctor said. “One more good push.” Sam pushed your hair away from your face.

“Come on, Y/N, you’ve got this.” You screamed loudly as you pushed one more time. You gasped as the doctor pulled your child up for you and Sam to see. They whisked the child away to get them cleaned up before returning with a small bundle. The nurses slowly drifted away until there was just one who was leaving.

“Congratulations,” She said as she was walking out the door. “You have a beautiful little girl.” You looked over to Sam, his massive form gently cradling your tiny daughter. You smiled gently. Sam noticed you watching and grabbed your hand.

“I think I’m going to break her.” He whispered through a smile. He stood up, careful not to jostle the baby and he pressed a kiss to your head.

“We did good.” He said.

* * *

“Unca Bean! Unca Bean!” Your three-year-old daughter ran out your front door. Dean climbed out of the Impala and scooped her up. She squealed as he spun her around, her legs flying.

“Hey, baby girl!” He grinned as he sat her on his hip. You stepped out onto your front porch as he walked up the yard towards the house. He climbed up the steps and landed a sloppy kiss on your cheek.

“And how is my favorite sister-in-law?” He asked playfully. You rolled your eyes at him. Sam walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He settled his chin on the top of your head.

“You’re favorite sister-in-law has some news for you.” Sam said his chest vibrated against your back. You smiled and tickled your grinning daughter’s stomach.

“Mary Ellen, here,” you said, “is going to be a big sister.” You announced. Dean’s jaw dropped.

“You’re -?” You nodded. Sam’s hands slid down and rested on your slight baby bump. He leaned down to your ear.

“All I’ve ever wanted.” He whispered.


End file.
